The Flash vs Spider-Man
by What If Universe
Summary: (Sequel to The Other Half) years after Thanos' defeat, Eobard Thawne has taken Otto, Venom and kidnapped Peter and Michelle's daughter. Now Peter is off with help Daisy to find her. While on Barry Allen's earth, Venom has taken Cisco and Barry thinks Spider-Man did it. Peter believes Flash kidnapped them. Both heroes fight the other not knowing their enemies are planning something.
1. New York

**If you haven't read the Other Half, this is a sequel to it. If you haven't read it, the plot might come off confusing .**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

15 years after the Battle of Earth...

At the Raft, the Sinister Six are inside their cells. Vulture, Venom, Kraven, Scorpion, Mysterio...Otto Octavius. "Hey, octopus, foods here." A guard elks Otto and he walks to his cell door. "The Time has finally come." Otto tells the guard. "Time for what?" The guard chuckles at Otto. "You're not getting out of this cell." He states to Otto.

"I'm not the one escaping. He's breaking me out." Otto states to the guard. "Who?" The guard asks him when a flash of lightning comes in and stabs the guard. "Me." A vibrating voice states revealing Reverse Flash, Eobard Thawne.

Thawne phases Otto out of his cell and hands him his metallic arms pack. "Now, for Brock." Otto states to Thawne and he unleashes Venom. "Now you remember our deal, right?" Thawne asks Otto. "I can get you your killing machine. But I need a few things." Otto states to Thawne.

"What do you need?" He asks Otto. "First, I need Venom's DNA, the Blood Gem that's being transported to Parker Industries, a sample of Spider-Man'd DNA, and an engineer." Otto lists out to Thawne.

"I can get you those things, easily." Thawne says and they speed out.

Outside Parker industry, Morgan is moving to the transport truck with the Blood Gem. "Hey, Mayday, The science administration is dropping the Blood Gem which you begged me to help you study it for your father." Morgan says into her phone and moves to the truck. "Manifest states two people were picking it up. Your friend flake on you?" The driver asks her. "No, it seems like she's out training." Morgan says and takes the package.

At the other side of the city, Mayday is in her Arachnid suit. The design is like her fathers, but the suit is black with her mouth showing and her hair sticking out of her head. She's currently helping Ultimate Spider-Man, and they're chasing down a purse thief down. "I'll take High, you take low, Arachnid." Miles tells Mayday as they swing down and web the thief to the wall. "I gotta tell you, man. This purse doesn't match your outfit." Miles informs the thief.

"Really? That's the best you've got?" Mayday asks Miles. "What? You could do better? Wait, don't answer that. You spend your life with Spider-Man, of course you could do better." Miles realizes.

At Parker Industries, Morgan is looking over the Blood Gem. Peter is in his office and gets the call from Tony about Otto escaping. "A flash of lightning?" Peter asks Tony regarding how Otto escaped. "Yeah, the security footage shows someone speeding in and broke Otto, Brock out and escaped and none of the alerts went off." Tony explains to Peter as his senses go off and he looks to see lightning heading down the street from his window. "Uh oh." Peter states and runs to stop him.

In the labs, Morgan is looking over the Blood Gem when Thawne speeds in and crashes everything in the labs eith his speed. Morgan looks up to see Thawne's emblem and passes out. "Parker Industries when it began." Thawne says to himself and takes the Gem and speeds off when Peter enters the lab and sees Morgan.

"Morgan!" Peter yells and wakes her up. "Hey, you okay?" Peter asks Morgan. "Yeah, but that guy...he stole the Gem." Morgan says and Peter calls Miles.

In the alley, mile answers the call. "This is your ultimate Spider-Man." Miles says to the Caller. "Arachnid, I need you a Mayday to return to..." he hears something on the other end and it blew dead. "Mayday?" Peter asks and she doesn't answer back. "Spider-Man! Arachnid just got captured!" Miles tells Peter and he gets shocked.

They meet up at Strange's sanctum and is explaining what happened. "He just showed up, he had this lightning emblem on his chest, blood red eyes and had a suitcase in his hands." Miles explains to them. "Yeah, the same guy attacked us at the Lighthouse." Daisy says to them. "I think he was after that Blood Gem you had us transport for study." Simmons says to them.

"But why would he have kidnapped Mayday? What's he have to do with anything? And where would he take him?" Miles asks them. Strange just appears. "He returned to his universe." He explains to them and Mayday jumps. "Can't you walk in like a normal person?" Miles asks the sorcerer supreme.

"Wait, did you say his universe?" MJ asks Strange. "That man is from another part of our multiverse. Took Brock, Mayday and Otto to his universe." Strange states to them. "Can you get him back?" Daisy asks Strange. "It's easy to locate where in the multiverse he is, but not ether in the multiverse he is." Strange explains to them.

"Can you find his universe?" MJ asks Strange. "Only if I had something of his." Strange explains to them. Mayday goes in her bag, pulls out Miles' hairbrush. "She likes to style her hair after we're done crime fighting." Miles explains and Strange takes a strand of his hair and gets to work.

"So, were just gonna jump universe to find Miles?" Morgan asks them. "No, I'm going. Mayday is my daughter, she's my responsibility." Peter tells them. "Hey, you're gonna need some backup against some fast dude." Daisy states to him. "You're gonna need someone who can stop him from running." She says to him.

"Okay, Rick, give us a portal." Peter says and MJ walks up to him. "Wait, how will you get back?" She asks them. "All universes have their own sorcerers like us." Wong explains to them.

"There we go. All I have to do is find someone willing to bring me here." Peter tells MJ. "Find one guy amongst thousands on a strange new world, save your daughter, find a sorcerer nice enough to send us home. No problem." Daisy recaps their mission as she walks to the portal.

"By the way, when you want to get back, tell them it's Earth 616." Strange informs Peter as he gets his Iron Spider watch on. "You messes with the wrong world, speedster." Peter says to himself and they step through the portal and it closes behind them.

"Well, were on our own now." Daisy says. "Let's find him." They start making their way to the nearest city.

_Welcome to Central City_

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	2. Central city

**Warnings; I've changed almost everything of Flash for several reasons, including the following;**

**1) Eddie is alive **

**2) Eddie and Iris are married**

**3) Killer Frost didn't disappear (or whatever Devoe did to her)**

**4) Harry still has his intelligence**

**5) no Nora **

**6) let's just say at this point Joe and Cecil's baby is already born**

**7) oh, yeah one last detail...BARRY IS LEADER, not Iris **

**This takes place right after they got Ralph out of the Thinker's mind**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry just exited Clifford Devoe's mind and saved Ralph. "Powers back online everywhere." Cisco tells the team as power comes back to the entire city and they stopped Clifford's plan the _Enlightenment_. "Now the world can finally get back to normal?" Eddie asks him.

"Well, what the normal is nowadays at least." Harry informs Eddie as a portal appears in front of them and they see a Thinker hologram. "Another use of mr. Decon's Powers." Devoe informs them as he starts messing with their computers. "Technological reincarnation." Clifford explains.

"Cisco?" Barry asks his friend. "He's taken over." Cisco says as he can't get into the computers. Marlize Devoe, Clifford's wife who turned against him to stop his plan, walks towards the chair. "I told you that the Enlightenment will come for you, Marlize, and it will. Remember , I thought of everything." Clifford states to all of them. "Even this moment."

Marlize starts tearing up as she knows what she has to do. "Goodbye, my love." She says and takes the power source to the chair out and it kills holographic Devoe.

The computers start going off and Cisco takes a look and they have control back in the computers. "We're back online. But not just that." Caitlin states as Cisco sees one of Clifford's satellites are heading down.

"Satellite's in a decaying orbit."Harry also sees it. "Wait, so Marlize killing him triggered a real dead man switch?" Ralph asks them. "It's falling fast." Barry states to them.

"Clifford must've increased its mass by a thousand-fold." Marlize explains to them. "The impact of something that heavy and that fast could destroy the city on impact." Caitlin states to them. "How much time is there left?" Iris asks the scientists.

"Maybe 3 minuets If we're lucky." Cisco explains to them. "Okay, hoe can you stop something that's gonna send us back to the Stone Age?" Eddie asks the team. "We better spread the word to get an evacuation." Joe states as he and Eddie leave.

"Okay, Ralph, Cisco, Caitlin, you guys go and clear the impact zone." Barry says and they het ready to protect people. "What are you gonna do?" Caitlin asks Barry. "I'm gonna go destroy a satellite." Barry states and runs.

Outside, the city is being destroyed by debris falling from the satellite. People are running around in fear for, the falling fire debris. One group are stuck in a car when Barry speeds in and saves them before it got destroyed.

Cisco and Ralph come in and Cisco opens a portal to stop the falling debris from killing someone. Ralph stretches out and grabs people who are trapped under rubble. Frost comes in and blasts debris to stop its momentum from crushing anyone. Barry speeds in and sees the biggest debris falling and quickly speeds off.

At S.T.A.R. labs, Iris and Marlize are there and see Barry running. "What's he doing?" Marlize asks Iris. "My guess, he's gonna use a sonic punch to destroy the satellite." Iris guesses to Marlize. "Given the strength and trajectory of the satellite, what's prevents it from destroying him?" Marlize asks her.

Outside, Barry is running and building up speed to destroy the satellite. He states breaking the sound barrier and runs up the side of a building and speeds up at the satellite. Suddenly, as soon as he's about to hit the satellite, it gets destroyed and vaporizes into the air.

Barry speeds down and looks in shock that no remaining part of the satellite is around. People start cheering for him and Barry is confused on who destroyed the satellite if it wasn't him.

Cisco and Ralph walk into an alley to open a breach away from people as Frost makes her own why back. "Well, that was fun. Let's never do it again." Ralph states to Cisco when they hear something in the alley.

"What was that?" Ralph asks as he looks around. They see something scurry in the darkness and heavy breathing can be heard. "I don't like the sound of that." Cisco says when a web like substance flies out and grabs Cisco and pulls him into the darkness.

Ralph stretches to save him when a dark figure leaps out and all Ralph sees before being knocked out is a spider emblem on the figures chest. Later, he wakes up in S.T.A.R. Labs and everyone is there with him.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Barry asks him. "Yeah, what happened?" Ralph asks feeling his head for a concussion (even though he's made of rubber) when Eddie speaks up. "We were hoping you could tell us. We found you in a alley and couldn't find Cisco." He explains to Ralph.

"Wait. That guy...we were in the alley when we were attacked by some dude wearing a spider costume." Ralph explains to them. "Did you get a good look at him?" Joe asks Ralph a she's standing up. "No, all I remember seeing is his mask, his chest and back had a spider imprinted on them." Ralph explains to the team.

"There's nobody like that I've heard of on my earth." Harry states to them. "Well, he kidnapped Cisco, so we better start finding out who and why." Barry says and they move out to find their friend.

Speaking of said friend, he starts waking up in a power dampening cell and sees he's not alone. "Hey, there Goggles. Nice for you to join the Kidnap Club." Mayday jokes to him as Cisco stands up. "Hey, where are we?" He asks her. "Your guess is as good as mine. I was just helping some people out with a friend, the next thing I know, I'm kidnapped by lightning." She explains to him.

"So, who are you?" Cisco asks her. "You don't know me? You been living under a rock for the past few years or something?" Mayday asks him. "I'm the Arachnid. Child of Spider-Man." She says to him.

"Spider-Who?" Cisco asks her, not knowing what she's talking about. "The savior of the universe?" Mayday asks him and he still doesn't know. "Where were you when Thanos wiped out half of all life 20 years ago?" Mayday asks, not knowing now he's never heard about her father or even the mad Titan Thanos himself.

"Yeah, I helped save the wold once. That's all I know of." Cisco tells her as Thawne and Otto come in. "Oh, look at what the ocean dragged in." Mayday states when she sees Otto. "Ms. Parker-Jones. It's been a while since I've seen you or your family." Otto says to her.

"Yeah, last we met, you kidnapped me to lure my dad into a trap at another attempt to stop him where he whooped your backseat so hard, you needed your tentacles to stand." Mayday mocks him as Cisco sees Thawne. "Eobard Thawne?" Cisco asks to him.

"Nice to see you again, Cisco." Thawne says to him as he opens the case with the Blood Gem. "I'm guessing you guys know each other?" Mayday asks them. "We go far back, don't we, Cisco?" Thawne smiles and takes out the gem.

"That's the Blood Gem." Mayday states seeing it. "Good call, Mayday." Thawne says to her. "What are you doing with it? Where are we?" Mayday asks them.

"You ask a lot of questions, for someone who's graduated M.I.T at the age of 19." Thawne comments on her. "Well, thanks for the spoilers for my year." Mayday states and she hears a screech behind them.

She turns to see Venom circling the cage. "Oh, Eddie." Mayday says not surprised. "Where there's an octopus, there's a Venom." Mayday jokes and Cisco recognize him. "That's the guy who kidnapped me. What is he?" He asks Mayday. "Venom, a Symbiote from an unknown world. Came down to earth on a meteorite years ago. Bonded with my dad and tried to take control over him. Later bonded with a Eddie Brock and became Venom, an unstoppable being with the suit resembling Spider-Man." Mayday explains to Cisco.

"Great. All aliens are jerks." Cisco states, remembering the Dominators from last year. "And to answer your questions, ms. Parker-Jones. I'm using the Gem to finally get rid of the pest known as the Flash and to make sure I won't be erased from existence." Thawne states. "Answer to your second question, you're on Earth-1. You're the first of your family to travel the multiverse." Thawne says to her.

"Wait, the multiverse? I'm in a new universe?" Mayday asks in disbelief. "Wait, why is he here?" Mayday asks about Otto. "Me and dr. Octavius have struck a deal. I help him defeat your father, he gives the perfect way of killing the Flash as I said, the only way to keep myself to stay alive is time travel." Thawne explains to them.

"How will time travel save you? That's gonna kill you." Cisco states to him. "Not in her reality." Thawne says pointing to Mayday. "What's that mean?" Cisco asks her.

"Well, my dad did create time travel years ago to save the world. Professor Hulk explained that changing the past can't change your future." Mayday explains to him. "Really? From my experience, altering the past, changes everything." Cisco says to her. "So, you're gonna use the Gem to do...something so my universe's logic of time travel effects your reality? So why do you need me?" She asks Thawne.

"I need you're blood." Thawne says as he speeds into the cell. Mayday's reflexes sensed him coming and she dodges him. "Interesting. Your six sense seems to be able to even sense my speedforce energy, and counterattack." Thawne says impressed. At that moment, Venom leaped on her and kept her down. Cisco tries to Vibe blast Venom and it doesn't work.

"But mr. Brock here can hide from your six senses, can't he?" Thawne says and takes a sample of her blood. "But now with a sample of his and your DNA, I can make an even better carnation of Venom. One strong enough to kill both Parker and Allen." Thawne states to them.

"Barry's gonna kick your ass again, Thawne." Cisco states to him. "Yeah, and when my dad gets here, he's gonna be angry." Mayday points out. "And how will your father find you?" Thawne asks as his computers go off.

"My spider detection is going off. Parker is in the city." Otto states as he pulls up footage of Peter behind Daisy as she's destroying the satellite. "How? There's no way for him to be here." Thawne states and gets angry. "But...it could work to our advantage." Thawne realizes and looks to Mayday and Cisco. "I kidnapped Ramon using Venom, a recreation of Parker. I used my speed to kidnap his daughter. Maybe we should lead them to fight each other." Thawne smiles as he's hatching his idea.

"Have two superheroes kill themselves? Not a bad idea, but my dad won't fall for it." Mayday states to them. "Parker will do whatever it takes to save you. And Allen will do anything, being the idiot he is. We just have to send the right message." Thawne states smiling.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	3. Fight

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

A day after destroying the satellite, Daisy and Peter are in their hotel room using Daisy's computer to look for anything that could lead them to where Mayday is by tracking the Blood Gem the man stole with her. But their limited resources is making it hard for them.

"This is a dead end, Pete." Daisy informs Peter on trying to find the Gem with a laptop.

"Then what can we do? We can't just go head on against this speedster without a location. Even Karen can't find anything related to either Brock or Otto. I tried searching the city with E.D.I.T.H. but obviously she doesn't work in another universe." Peter says to her as he's running out of ideas to locate his daughter.

"Wait, I'm actually getting something." Daisy says as Peter looks to see computer code encrypting her computer. "That's Otto's signature code. You learn to recognize it after years. Where is it coming from?" Peter asks her. "A place called...S.T.A.R. Labs, just outside the city limits." She tells him.

"I'll See what we know about the place." Peter tells her and activates his Iron Spider to talk to Karen. "Karen, S.T.A.R. Labs, search public records, hack into anything related." Peter informs her and he gets information. "Okay, _formerly a Particle accelerator that went off and killed countless people, previous owner was convicted for the murder of Nora Allen in 2000_. Seems to be an abandoned science facility." Peter recaps for Daisy.

"Sounds like a perfect secret hideout." Daisy agrees. "So, what's the plan?" She asks him. "Okay, I'm gonna draw that Speedy Gonzales dude, keep him distracted while you sneak in and find out where she's being held and get Mayday out." Peter tells her. "Okay, sounds good to me. What about Otto?" She asks him

"Otto Octavius, Dr. Octopus vs. Daisy Johnson, Quake?" Peter asks her. "You'll wipe the floor with him, just remember that use your vibrations to weaken him." Peter tells her and she agrees to the plan.

At S.T.A.R. Labs, they're searching for the man who kidnapped Cisco and have turned up nothing. "With our satellite down, it's seriously difficult to track anyone down, let alone someone who can shoot webs out of their hands with a spider emblem." Caitlin informs the team who's trying to find him.

"Found him." Harry says to them. "Where?" Barry asks him. "He's outside." Harry tells Barry and he speeds off.

Peter is in his Iron Spider suit, waiting for someone outside the facility as Daisy finds her way inside. He didn't have to wait long until a man in red with a lightning emblem speeds out of the building. "Hello there. Nice suit. But I rock red better, pal." Peter quips at him.

Barry walks towards the strange man, slowly. "Well, I tried black, but it didn't suit me." Barry quips back at him. "Now tell me, where is she?" Peter asks Barry.

Barry thinks he's talking about Caitlin and thinks he's after his team. "What does it matter? You're not getting to her." Barry informs him as Peter leaps off of the sign. "Well, I'm not leaving without her. So you either surrender now, or I beat you." Peter informs Barry.

"I choose the latter." Barry says and speeds around and throws lightning at him. Peter didn't have enough time to react and gets thrown by the lightning against the sign and breaks it. "Okay, Karen. Start analyzing his fight pattern and get ready to counterattack." Peter informs his A.I. "Understood, boss." She tells him and Peter starts getting back up.

"Power at 400% capacity." Karen informs Peter. "Well, how about that." Peter comments on how his suit absorbed most of the energy from the lightning he threw. "Not the first time I've been hit by lightning, pal." Peter says and charges at Flash. Barry speeds at him and didn't expect Peter to flip over him and web his foot, causing him to trip and go flying.

Inside, Daisy shatters the doors and enters the labs. "This is too easy." Daisy says as she makes her way though the facility.

She exits the elevator and comes face to face with Elongated Man. "Hi there, ma'am. I think you've got the wrong floor." Ralph tells her getting ready to fight. "Really?" Daisy asks, raising her hand. "Because it looks like you're the one going down." She quips and starts quaking him and as he goes flying, he stretches out. "Great. What else you've got in here, Otto?" Daisy asks herself as she starts marching on.

Outside, Peter is swinging Barry around on his web and crashes him into the side of the building. "Whatever this stuff is, it's not gonna keep me down." Barry says as he tries phasing out of the webbing and it's impossible. Peter tries shooting him down when Barry tries speeding off and when the web reaches the end, he uses it to pull himself back and slams into Peter and he tries to dodge the hit but is too late and slams into Peter's chest and sends him down the road.

Inside, Daisy makes it to the cortex and sees nobody, until a blast of cold hits her backwards. She looks up to see a woman with snow white hair, blue eyes and her hands raised ready to fight. "Okay, he deals with Speedy, I deal with Elsa." Daisy comments and stands back up. "Hi. I'm looking-" Daisy couldn't finish her though when Frost throws her though the glass.

"Okay, no talking." Daisy says and quakes her back into the wall. Frost looks to her in shock. "Wait, you're the one who destroyed that satellite, aren't you?" Frost asks her. "Yeah, why?" Daisy asks her. "Your friend is looking for someone, isn't he?" Frost asks Daisy.

"Yeah, the person your guy kidnapped." Daisy says coldly. "It wasn't us. We're looking for someone who was taken by someone with a spider emblem." Frost informs Daisy and she knows who she's talking about. _Venom._

Outside, Barry and Peter are evenly matched, Barry's speed against Peter agility and six sense giving them both an upper hand. They begin charging at each other again when the ground in front of them gets shattered. They look to see Daisy and Caitlin. "Peter, these guys aren't who we're after. They're victims, too." Daisy tells Peter.

Peter retracts his mask to her. "What? There someone else with a lightning emblem?" Peter asks her. "Wait...was his suit yellow?" Barry asks Peter. "Miles did say he was dressed in red." Daisy states and they look in shock.

Inside the Pipeline, Thawne's lab is back in its secret location and they're getting their weapon ready. "Is it complete?" Thawne asks Cisco as he's working on the machine to avoid death. "Yes." He says as a canister is bonded with Venom and mayday's DNA and it comes red and alive. "I give you... The ultimate killing machine." Otto informs Thawne.

"Let's see If it lives up to expectations." Thawne says and give the canister to Eddie. Eddie gets bonded with the Symbiote and Mayday and Cisco look in shock as Eddie grows twice his size and a mixture of black and Red consume him. "That looks like Venom and Carnage got blended together." Mayday tells Cisco. "And those two aren't a good combination." She says in fear.

Eddie screams as the process is complete. He stands up and they see spikes, sharper teeth, the deadliest combination of creature to ever exist.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	4. Plans undone

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

"So, you're looking for your daughter who was kidnapped from your world by Thawne. While on our world, your enemy was kidnapping our friend and they're both who knows where?" Joe asks, stating everything they've said.

"Well, when you put it that way, it sound ridiculous." Daisy states to Joe. "But they are here. We tracked Otto's labs here. We just thought you guys were behind it. We've seen bad guys pretend to be heroes." Daisy says nodding to Peter. "Several times in fact." Peter states to them.

The alarms in the lab goes off as something is draining energy to something. "The particle accelerator is drawing all the energy down to something." Caitlin says and Peter knows who's behind it. "Otto."

They all make their way down and find Otto at the computers at the center. "Back off, Octopus!" Daisy says raising her hands. "Ah, Parker." Otto says seeing him. "It's been too long."

"I wish I could say the same, but it hasn't been long enough." Peter quips back. "No matter. When I'm done, you will no longer be a threat to me. Meet my newest creation." Otto states and they see something falling.

The giant creature lands and they see its slobbering all over the place, spikes on its back, red and black all over. "Venom?" Daisy asks Peter. "Carnage?" Peter asks confused.

"What the hell is this thing?" Frost asks the two of them. "Symbiotes. A living parasite that consumes its host inside-out. And those two are the most dangerous of them all." Peter explains as it faces them. "So, if it's a mix of Carnage and Venom, would that be Carnum? Or Venage?" Ralph asks, completely terrified. "I'll get Otto off the computer and shut this thing down. You guys hold off...Carnum." Peter says, agreeing with Ralph and swings off to stop otto when Carnum grabs him with his tentacles and slams him into the ground.

"Okay...we beat him, then Otto. It seems he's using the Blood Gem to control it." Peter states and stands back up. "Very correct, mr. Parker." A new voice says and they look up to see Thawne. "I just gotta say, you're my 2nd favorite hero. If I didn't worship the flash as much as i did, I might worship you as much." Thawne states to them.

"I think he dodged a bullet." Mayday says chained to the wall. "I love to stay and chat, but I got chaos to create." Thawne states and runs. "Okay, new plan. Allen, stop Thawne." Don't have to tell me twice." Barry says and chase his most hated enemy. "Frost, you go with Ralph to save Cisco and Mayday. Me and Daisy will take Carnum." Peter tells them the plan and they split up.

"We must obey...kill the heroes." Carnum says to them.

"Me?" Peter asks.

"Me?" Daisy asks.

"Me?" Ralph asks.

"Not me." Frost states to them.

"Squish all of the heroes." Carnum states to them.

"Oh, okay, that clears it all up." Ralph says and Frost looks to him angry.

Daisy blasts Carnum down and Frost takes Ralph to save the others. Daisy keeps using her powers to find the right frequency to kill this Symbiote as he seems to be even more powerful than the past Symbiotes. Carnum gets up and stretches his arm out, swings around and knocks her out against the wall.

Peter dodges all of his attacks. "I'm hating your son, Otto." Peter states while swinging around the pipeline. "I don't care about your feelings towards my creations, Spider-Man. Once we destroy the fabric of our realities, we can do as we please with no one to stop us." Otto states to them.

Peter gets grabbed by another tentacle and gets hit against the wall but didn't get knocked out. "Spider-Man...dies!" Carnum says as his fist turns into a sphere. "Not today!" Mayday shouts as she swings in and kicks Carnum in the back, taking him off his balance. Peter gets free as they start fighting off Carnum along with Frost and Ralph.

Outside, Barry and Thawne are fighting when Thawne slams Barry again the side of the building. "This is where you end, Flash!" Thawne yells into his face. "Any last words?" Thawne asks Barry. "6...1...6." Barry says and Thawne stops for a second. "What?" He asks Barry. "Peter taught it to me." Barry explains. "And we're not alone." Barry says as Thawne gets wrapped in red egergy.

Wanda comes flying in ready to help. "Getting help across the multiverse. Thanks for the idea." Barry says to Thawne. "How long can you keep him there?" Barry asks Wanda. "As long as I need to. No phasing can get out of that." She says to him. "Where are the others?" Barry asks regarding the other Avengers he met prior to the fight. "They went down to stop Carnum." She explains to him.

Back in the pipeline, the Avengers come in and help take down Carnum. "If you can't use sound waves, what can we use?" Natasha asks as she dodges a metallic tentacle from Otto. Stark comes flying in and scans Carnum. "Okay, if he's being controlled by the Blood Gem, and of Otto needs the Blood Gem.." Tony says and Peter speaks up. "We destroy the Gem!" Peter says as Carnum is trying to eat him when Daisy quakes him free.

Otto stops what es doing and stops the Avengers approaching him. "Fools! I am Otto Octavius! The greatest mind of the century! And you thought you could just defeat me?" Otto asks them and he turns back to see the Gem missing.

"Oh, looking for this?" Ralph asks as he holds the Gem in his hand. "The greatest mind of our century, defeated by a high school dropout." Ralph says as he enlarged his fist and smashes the Gem.

Carnum looks around confused and let's go of Sam. "You...monster!" Carnum says to Otto. "Me? This is what you wanted, remember?!" Otto asks him. "Crush the octopus!" Carnum screams and Otto starts running. "Should we stop them?" Frost asks. "Maybe wait for Carnum to crash. It'll be easier." Daisy states and hey watch him run. "He must be on a lot of coffee." Cisco states to them.

They get Carnum taken away by ARGUS, saying they can keep himself secure. Otto is being taken back to Earth 616 with the Avengers. As of now, Barry and Peter are chatting over coffee from Jitters when Caitlin and Mayday come in. "Hey, Peter. Just wanted to let you know, I'm going back to lock up Otto. So I'll tell mom you'll be home soon." She tells her dad. "Thanks, dear." Peter says to her and she and Caitlin go back to talking.

Peter watches Barry looking at Caitlin. "Let me guess, you don't know how to tell her?" Peter asks Barry. "Tell who what?" Barry asks Peter. "Come on, even I can see you like White Christmas over there." Peter joke at Barry. "No, Caitlin, she's a friend." Barry says to him. "You know, my wife was once a friend. Before that, she was someone who was annoyed by everything." Peter states to Barry. "Before that, my last date's dad turned out to be the guy I was after, because he tried drowning me in a lake and dropped a building on me." Peter shares his luck with dating with him.

"It's just...I don't know if she feels the same." Barry says to Peter. "I felt the same with telling MJ how I felt to her. But...Sometimes, you just need to take a leap of faith and see where the leap takes you. Maybe you'll break some bones, but you learn something in the end." Peter tells Barry as he sees Caitlin leaving. "Also, her heart started racing when she saw you. So I know she feels the same." Peter says and gets up to leave.

"I gotta say, I just might visit your world sometime." Cisco says to Peter who's getting ready to leave. "Well, you're welcome to stop by anytime. I could show you around Parker Industries anytime. And don't hesitate to call for help." Peter says to them as Cisco opens a breach for him. "Well, team Flash, Frost, Vibe, Dr. Wells. It's been fun, I guess." Peter says and steps trough the breach. "I'm gonna miss him." Cisco states.

"You've known him for a whole 3 hours." Caitlin states to Cisco. "Yeah, and in that time, I met another genius girl whome I'm twice the age of, a cool guy who makes jokes like me, helped create a Symbiote creature I'm in the working on curing. I've had a busy 3 Days." Cisco states and leave with Harry to find a way of curing Carnum.

Barry looks to Caitlin's labs and walks in on her. "Hey, Barry, you okay?" Caitlin asks him. "Yeah, it's just...Caitlin, there's something I've wanted to say. I just don't know how to say it." Barry says to her. Caitlin smiles and walks towards him. "Barry, Peter told me on his way out of Jitters." Caitlin informs him and leans in to kiss him. Barry repeats the action and they kiss. They stay like that for a minute and separate.

"You know, we're inviting Peter and MJ on a double date one day. I've gotta meet her." Caitlin states to Barry. "Well, I've gotta fond s way of saying thank you to Peter. It works for me." Barry says smiling.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	5. Sequel

The sequel is out link is below

https//s/13423349/1/When-worlds-collide


End file.
